


Maps

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: This is an alternate universe story. Your relationship with Gabriel wasn’t easy. Gabriel wasn’t the best boyfriend. He’s a bit of a man-whore thrown in with a bad temper. Things shatter but eventually Gabriel has an opportunity to win you back however, he has to deal with your older brothers Sam and Dean. Not to mention all of the drama that the past has created in the future.





	1. Chapter 1

_“I love the way you lie”_

Gabriel woke up drenched from head to toe in a cold sweat from yet another nightmare. Sitting up he pulled his knees to his chest trying to calm his pounding heart. Gabriel ran a hand through his soaking golden hair. Hearing your voice in his dreams was almost a shock to his system. Gabriel cursed under his breath. He had been dreaming about you for almost a month and a half now. From going to barely thinking about you, his ex, to dreaming about you every night with raging hard-ons his life was beginning to suck. It had been almost 2 years since the last time he had seen you and each passing day was worse, not better!

 

It didn’t help that whenever he flipped on the morning news he had to see your beautiful face. He would sit like a fool watching you practically drooling.

 

“She wouldn’t want me back.”

 

Gabriel said coldly trying to get the near painful erection to go away. It wasn’t a lie and Gabriel knew it. The relationship that he had with you was the the literal definition of hell. He knew that he was the root cause of most of it. From cheating on you whenever the opportunity presented itself to borderline emotional abuse he was far from a good boyfriend. Now his past doings were coming back to haunt him!

 

He sighed at the thought of how your arguments had left stuff broken and thrown around the house. Not to mention the times the neighbors called the cops because the two of you were so loud. The two of you would argue over anything and everything. It was mostly Gabriel’s cheating. You put up with it at first. However, as the relationship intensified and admissions of “I love you” happened; you didn’t want to look the other way.

 

“I don’t care if you want to fall in love with a new person every night you are supposed to be in love with me. Stop being a slut, Gabriel!”

 

Gabriel growled slamming his hand down on the mattress. If he would have just kept his pants zipped and came home to you at night everything would have been fine. His golden eyes rolled to your side of the bed. Gabriel hadn’t changed anything in the house since you had left. Hell, some of your clothes still hung in the closet. He couldn’t bring himself to throw anything out!

 

He still remembered the day that he met you. It was not long after one of his first books came out and you were the reporter to interview him for a small newspaper that you had interned for. Right away Gabriel was flirting with you. He was in love with how your cheeks blushed when he made almost sexually explicit comments. You were young and from what he could tell pretty innocent.

 

After the interview, Gabriel had talked you into going out for a drink which led to him taking you home with him. After a few weeks of dates and passionate sex, you were moving in with him. Gabriel didn’t care in the slightest. In fact, he welcomed the idea. He had the hottest woman in the world and you were all his! Gabriel didn’t need all the slutty chicks he had hanging around anymore! He also didn’t care that your older brothers were throwing a fit over their baby sister moving too quickly with an older guy! Screw them…

 

Looking back, Gabriel knew that you both had moved too fast. He should have done a lot of things differently. Instead of rushing to get his cock inside of you, he should have been wooing you. He should have shown you that he was in love with you. Also stating the obvious, there should have been no affairs PERIOD!! 

 

For the first few months of the relationship, everything was perfect! He got to know your family better. Sam was a lawyer for a successful firm and Gabriel liked him well enough. He was definitely the nicer of the two! Dean on the other hand not so much. He was the stereotypical older brother who thought Gabriel wasn’t good enough. It didn’t help that Dean was seeing Gabriel’s younger brother Castiel.

 

Dean took his job as an older brother to an extreme that Gabriel hadn’t quite seen before! Sure, he would be protective over Cas if it needed to happen but the last thing that Gabriel was going to do was bash his brother’s love interest….at least to his face.

 

“You’re too old for her”

 

“I know all about you”

 

“You’re a pig”

 

Those were the three sentences Gabriel had heard from Dean more than he wanted too. Gabriel tried to ignore the comments for your sake though. You didn’t need the bickering!

 

As all things did with Gabriel however, things began to go downhill. Gabriel wasn’t even for sure when it started. He didn’t have a fucking clue! All he knew that bad came flooding like a flash flood after a severe storm. The two of you were arguing and bickering over the smallest things. Like a cup that was left on the counter caused world war three level argument that went on for three days and left Gabriel sleeping on the couch.

 

That’s when the affairs began. Gabriel was back to seeing the girls he had fucked before the relationship began. He could see the sadness in your eyes when he went “out for drinks with friends.” You knew exactly where he was going. He knew that you were no fool.

 

The night everything fell apart you were getting ready to go to a study group with a few of your college friends at a coffee shop. Gabriel didn’t want you to go because he knew a few guys that you had casually dated was going to be there.

 

“Stay home with me.”

 

He had asked sweetly hoping his honey sweet tone would keep you in with him. Those stupid college pricks weren’t getting their hands on what was his. You rolled your eyes as you pulled on a loose black dress that showed too much thigh for Gabriel’s liking.

 

“Gabriel, I need to study for this literature test not to mention the calculus test for next week. I’ll only be gone a few hours.”

 

“Study is a code word for getting fucked.”

 

Gabriel grumbled angrily. You spun looking at him with wide eyes.

 

“What did you just say?”

 

You asked, obviously. Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“You’re cheating on me.”

 

You looked at him like he had officially lost his ever loving mind!

 

“Gabriel you are insane! You are the one going out to see whores at night. Not me.”

 

Gabriel couldn’t respond to that. He knew if he denied it you would call him a liar. If he told you the truth, he could beg for forgiveness although he wasn’t the begging type.

 

“Don’t even try to deny it. I saw the images on your computer and all of your ”dating” accounts. I have tried to look the other way because I love you. I thought I could change you and turn you into something you aren’t. I was very wrong. Do you really care about me or just fucking me?”

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

 

“What’s the difference?”

 

Gabriel knew the response was cold and he shouldn’t have said it but he wanted you to be miserable. He wanted you to see how upset he was with the thought of you being around your ex. Instead, your face looked instantly furious.

 

“It’s over, Gabriel!”

 

Gabriel’s mouth that hit the floor with that! He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

 

“No! That is not what I want! Sugar, I can change. I just want you.”

 

You shook her head.

 

“I said we are done! I can’t do this anymore!”

 

You turned walking from the house. Gabriel followed you, like a lost puppy, pleading the whole way for you to come back.

 

“Baby seriously it wasn’t you…I know this is me. We have something special you and I. I know you feel it too”

 

You shook your head as he reached out taking your hand pulling you back into his arms.

 

“Come on baby. Come back inside. Sleep with me one more night. Let me change your mind….let me show you how much I love you.”

 

You quickly pulled yourself out of his arms ignoring his golden eyes filling with tears.

 

“Those crocodile tears aren’t doing shit this time, Gabriel. It’s over.”

 

Gabriel looked down at the ground sadly. When he looked back up, he had gone into a complete Jekyll and Hyde mode.

 

“Where are you going to go?”

 

Gabriel asked smugly. Your friend that you had been sharing an apartment with before had a new roommate. He knew that you didn’t have the money to afford one on your own.

 

“I’m going home to my brothers.”

 

Gabriel froze at that. His golden eyes getting dark. Being sweet was getting him nowhere and he didn’t like it. His temper was beginning to show now. Like a snap of one's fingers, he went from boyfriend Gabriel to asshole Gabriel.

 

“Fine go. You’re right. I don’t want you either. You’re nothing but a spoiled brat, Y/n. I have plenty of girls that can give me everything I want.”

 

You shook your head. This just proved to you that he would never change. Gabriel would never change!

 

“Fine.”

 

The following days were some of the hardest for Gabriel. Immediately he regretted mutually breaking up with you. He had tried non-stop to get you to come home to him.

 

“Please baby. I need you.”

 

“I’ll let you look through my phone every night.”

 

“I won’t go anywhere without you. You will know where I am and know I’ll be faithful.”

 

“Come home, Y/n. Everything I said was a lie.”

 

On morning 3, Sam and Dean showed up at the door. Gabriel was clearly shocked to see the bigger than humanly necessary Winchester brothers on his doorstep.

 

“We are here to get Y/n’s things. Move you little creep!”

 

Dean said coldly pushing past Gabriel as he began to gather anything of his sister’s he could find. Sam just gave Gabriel a displeased expression. Of the two brothers, Gabriel connected with Sam the easiest. He was an actual nice guy who tried to give people the benefit of the doubt.

 

Today, however, there was no benefit of the doubt. Today there was cold anger in his eyes.

 

“Sam, Dean please I need to talk to her.”

 

Gabriel managed to get out. Sam looked at Dean signaling for him to be quiet.

 

“Stay away from her, Gabriel. If you keep on bothering Y/n I will be slapping you with a restraining order. She doesn’t want you anymore.”

 

Gabriel knew at this point tell your brother’s that he loved and need you more than anyone on the earth would be pointless. They wouldn’t care that his depression was going on a downward spiral from the moment you had walked out of his door. If he told them that he was drinking himself to sleep Dean would probably tell him to drink a little more.

 

“What do you need a liver for anyway?”

 

As Sam grabbed the last box of stuff he looked back to Gabriel.

 

“Don’t darken our doorway again.”

 

Gabriel was pulled from his memory of the worst years of his life when his phone buzzed. He had changed a lot in the last year or so. No longer did he sleep with any woman who showed interest in him. He hadn’t even slept with a woman in a few months. The last girl he tried to date, Kali, turned out to be an epic disaster. Gabriel had called her by your name one night during making love. After that, she wanted nothing to do with him.

 

That at least gave him time to really work on his career as an author. He had lived comfortably for a while now his career was really taking off. If you were still home, you could have stayed home and maybe…just maybe the two of you could have started a family by now.

 

“God damn it, I really need to fucking stop.”

 

Gabriel cursed as he looked at the email from one of his publishers, who was informing him that he had an interview with the news station that you worked for. Gabriel’s heart pounded into overdrive when he saw who the interview was with…Y/n Winchester.

 

In two days Gabriel would see his lover again! He lay back on the bed and turned to the bedside table that held an engagement ring. Gabriel had bought in hopes of smoothing the crumbling relationship over.

 

“I have to do something….”

 

Gabriel flipped on the TV and just like always there was your beautiful face delivering a news story. He smiled looking at you with longing eyes,

 

“Soon baby…”

 

On the first page of our story

The future seemed so bright

Then this thing turned out so evil

I don’t know why I’m still surprised

Even angels have their wicked schemes

And you take that to new extremes

But you’ll always be my hero

Even though you’ve lost your mind

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that’s all right because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that’s all right because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

You looked down at your notebook with a sigh. This was one of the last entries you had made in the diary that you had kept when dating Gabriel. It had been so long since the breakup but you still missed him like you did the day you left. Why you missed him you didn’t know. He didn’t deserve a moment of your time, according to Sam and Dean. You knew everything wasn’t Gabriel’s fault. you pushed him too. The fact of the matter was the two of you always knew how to push each other's buttons more than anyone in the world.

 

A small squeak got your attention right away. You looked down to see your and Gabriel’s daughter had started to wake. Your heart pounded as you looked at the baby. When looking at Molly, it was impossible not to think of Gabriel. She looked so much like her father who had no idea that she was in existence. The pang of guilt hit you hard like it always did. You knew that you should have told Gabriel that you were pregnant even though he wouldn’t have cared.

 

Every time you had come close to calling Gabriel during your pregnancy you would chicken out. Your mind would go to the last conversation,

 

“Fine go. I don’t want you either. You’re nothing but a spoiled brat Y/n. I have plenty of girls that can give me everything I want.”

 

If he felt that way why would he want the baby? You knew that he deserved to know but for some reason, you just couldn’t make that call. The original plan was to tell him the night of the breakup. Your plan was to come home from the study group and give him the pregnancy test that you had taken a few days before. At that time you were hoping the fact he got you pregnant would make Gabriel be faithful. Now you knew it would probably have pushed him further away.

 

You stood walking to the crib picking your daughter up with a smile.

 

“Good morning, Molly.”

 

You said with smile pressing a kiss to the baby’s chubby cheeks. The baby giggled wrapping her hands in her your long curls. You carefully wiggled your hair away so she couldn’t pull. Pulling hair had quickly become Molly’s favorite activity. Neither Sam nor yourself stood a chance when Molly got in a hair pulling mood.

 

“Mama.”

 

The baby cooed. Molly had been saying simple words for several days. So far she got out “mama” and “dada” which broke your heart! Gabriel should be there hearing his baby ask for him. You knew the day was coming when Molly would ask questions on Gabriel.

 

“Where is my daddy? Don’t I have one?”

 

You knew that you would have to tell her the truth eventually. The little girl would deserve it! You would wait until Molly was an adult to tell her everything. You wouldn’t tell the child that her father was a man whore who wouldn’t keep his cock in his pants. The thought of telling her that when she would be an adult sounded awful as well too.

 

At least Molly had plenty of father figures in her life. Sam and Dean worshiped the ground the baby crawled upon. Cas would do anything the baby could possibly want and Bobby was so into the role of playing grandfather it was precious! It had been Cas that was in the delivery room with you when you gave birth. He was the closest thing to Gabriel that you had.

 

You knew it was hard for Cas not to tell his brother about his child. Cas however, agreed with you that keeping Molly a secret from Gabriel was a good thing right now.

 

“Molly doesn’t need to see her father with a new woman every week. You don’t need to see that either. The way Gabe did you was wrong and he knows it. We were raised better than that.”

 

Cas hadn’t even told their eldest brother Michael about the baby. He acted as though nothing was going on when he met his brothers for coffee from time to time.

 

A knock on the door pulled you from your thoughts. You looked up as Dean walked in, dressed for work. He had been working with Bobby as a mechanic for a few years now and every morning he took Molly to Ellen, who watched her during the day.

 

“Came to see if Ms. Molly was ready to go to Nanny and Pop pop’s. Still kinda funny seeing Bobby go all mushy over a baby.”

 

You smiled and began to change Molly into her clothes. Dean watched you for a moment before trying to choose his words.

 

“Well, today is the day.”

 

You looked up taking a breath. Dean knew better than anyone that you were a nervous wreck about the interview with Gabriel. You hadn’t seen your ex since the day that you had left him. When you asked to have the interview assigned to another reporter, your boss said no. You knew he had no clue about your “history” with Gabriel and the last thing that you wanted was to let him know about it.

 

“Yeah, it is.”

 

Dean frowned.

 

“Are you going to tell him about Molly?”

 

You looked up. That had been the thought that was plaguing you for some time. You had a feeling that you would just blurt it out when the two of you started talking. When you were uncomfortable you tended to blurt things out that you really shouldn’t.

 

“I don’t know Dean. I don’t know what I’m going to do… period.”

 

Dean sighed before taking on his “I am your big brother and I love you” tone.

 

“Y/n, I know I normally find any excuse to call Gabriel a no good douche bag among other things but I was thinking about our childhood and how dad was with us. He left us wondering so much. It may be a good idea to let him know about Molly. What he does with it after that is up to him. If he ever hurts you or her…I’ll kill him. I just don’t want Molly growing up like us.”

 

You turned, looking at your brother with a pleased smile. This was a huge step for Dean to say something like this! It made you extremely proud of him at the moment!

 

“You’ve been talking to Sammy haven’t you?”

 

Dean nodded.

 

“Yeah…I have. He was right though. Just don’t let that little creep scare you. He’s lucky this interview is now and not when you were knocked up You would have scared the shit out of him. I would have paid money to have been able to see it happen to.”

 

You smiled before kissing Molly and handing her to Dean.

 

“It will be okay Dean.”

 

You said softly. Dean nodded kissing Molly’s head as she grinned up at him. He smiled looking down at the person he loved almost more than anyone in the world. She was the one person that made stuff make sense to him.

 

“I’ll see you tonight.”

 

He said with a smile before turning and walking from the room without another word.

 

Meanwhile….

 

Gabriel stood in his bedroom looking at his appearance. It was almost time to see you again and he was feeling like some 14 year old who was about to go on his first date. He knew he looked straight up awful. Gabriel hadn’t slept much in the two days since he found out he would be seeing you.

 

“I’ve got to get my shit together.”

 

He mumbled taking a sip of the whiskey that was sitting on the bedside table. Gabriel’s eyes went again to the drawer that held that engagement ring. Sitting down on the bed he took it out of the box looking down at the diamond ring. Gabriel sighed envisioning the ring on your finger. Here came the foolish feelings again that he had been dealing with over the past few days. Gabriel could see you in a white wedding dress, your hands locked in his, with that loving smile on your face.

 

“Now is the time to really knock this pansy shit off.”

 

A few hours later, Gabriel stood in the news studio trying to not make it obvious that he was looking for you. Playing it cool was the thing that he needed to do at the moment. When you finally appeared Gabriel’s heart began to pound. There you were. His beautiful lover was feet away talking to some girl who had to be an assistant of some sort. Gabriel was thankful that you hadn’t changed!

 

When turned his way, Gabriel could see the apprehension on your face. Great! This is just the opposite of what he wanted! He didn’t want you to look at him like you were scared of him.

 

“Please baby. Don’t look at me like that. I won’t hurt you again.”

 

He thought miserably. You finally gave him a tentative smile as you reached him.

 

“Hello, Gabriel.”

 

Your voice was like heaven to him. It’s like all of his dreams were coming alive and all he had to do was reach out and grab you.

 

“Hi Y/n. It’s good to see you. You look so beautiful.”

 

Your face went red as you looked away from your ex. Damn, you hated to admit it but you were still so in love with him. Although he looked exhausted and like he had been through hell, Gabriel was still sexy! Whenever he had a new book coming out he worked nonstop until it was done. So looking exhausted was no shock to her. There had been many nights that you had to force him away from his computer to go to bed.

 

You had to look away from his amber eyes and look elsewhere. It didn’t help that she looked to his hips. Mentally cursing when you realized that he was wearing those tight jeans that made his ass perfect.

 

You finally knew that it was time to get your head in the game. Drooling over Gabriel was going to get you nowhere. Soon enough Gabriel would pick up on what you were doing and it would all be over.

 

“We’ll be in this room over here.”

 

The next hour went pretty smooth. You kept your eyes on your paper trying to be as professional as possible. Getting done early, the two of you sat in an uncomfortable silence. Gabriel finally looked up having enough.

 

“How have you been, sugar?”

 

Your emerald eyes rolled up.

 

“Gabriel, please don’t do this.”

 

Gabriel sighed. He hated seeing that pain in your eyes. Gabriel was no fool. He knew you were replaying the last fight in your head.

 

“Y/n, there are so many things I have wanted to say to you.”

 

You pressed your lips together. This was what you were dreading! Your mind went instantly to Molly as you looked at Gabriel’s annoyed expression. That was the same look Molly would give you when she was frustrated.

 

“Gabriel, that ship had sailed.”

 

Gabriel sighed frustrated.

 

“Y/n, I’m not asking you to get in bed with me.”

 

You nodded.

 

“I know. Gabriel, I need to tell you something.”

 

Gabriel ran a hand through his golden locks.

 

“What?”

 

You took a breath. It was now or never. He deserved to know!

 

“Gabriel, when I left…when I left I was pregnant.”

 

You were almost afraid to look at his face. It took almost all the bravery that had to look up at him. Gabriel was frozen. He looked at you with a face full of shock.

 

“We have a baby? WE have a baby and you didn’t tell me?! What the hell, Y/n?!”

 

You swallowed. This was the reaction that you didn’t expect. You honestly expected him to blow it off like it was nothing. Instead, his amber eyes looked a mixture of heartbroken and furious.

 

“Yes, we do. I didn’t tell you because I assumed you wouldn’t care. Think about it Gabriel how do you think I felt? You told me that you didn’t want me. Why would you want our baby? There is also the way you are. Do you think I would want our child growing up around all of your whores?”

 

Gabriel sighed. He put his face in his hands before looking back up at you.

 

“You have a fair point there. Y/n, you should know something though. I haven’t been with anyone in months. I know that’s hard for you to believe but I haven’t. You’re the only woman I have been craving. I did you wrong and you didn’t deserve it. Our baby…what is it?”

 

You pushed the thoughts of the relationship from your mind.

 

“A girl. Her name is Molly.”

 

You quickly took your phone out and flipping to the photo section before handing the phone across the table to Gabriel. You watched his expression carefully. Gabriel instantly smiled as he looked through the pictures.

 

“Isn’t she beautiful?”

 

You asked softly. Gabriel smiled letting his finger trace over his daughter’s round face. Never in a million years did Gabriel even plan on having children. One thing he always prided himself on was being careful with his various lovers. He made sure never to risk knocking them up. You were the only girl he never used protection with. It always seemed he was in a huge rush to get inside of you that he never once considered putting on a condom. He liked the feeling of your wet body milking him for everything he was worth. At the moment that was another thing, he considered telling you. He wanted you to know that he never let someone touch him that way. That was just you.

 

“She’s the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Y/n, I don’t know what to say. I hate that you even had the thought I wouldn’t care. Sugar, I would have been there for it all.”

 

He knew you probably didn’t believe him but it needed to come out. You took a deep breath.

 

“Gabriel, if you want to be a part of her life I won’t stop you.”

 

He nodded.

 

“Yes, I want to be a part of her life…and yours…the way we should have been.”

 

You swallowed looking away.

 

“Gabriel, I’m not ready to talk about that.”

 

Gabriel looked down, like a sad child nodding.

 

“I really want to see my baby.”

 

You walked out of the news studio beside Gabriel. Neither had really said anything since you had shot down his advance of another go at their relationship. Gabriel walked you to your car.

 

“Do you want me to just follow you to Dean’s?”

 

You nodded as Gabriel reached out cupping your cheek. You felt your body instantly began to get wet just at the skin on skin contact.

 

“Gabriel…no.”

 

He sighed.

 

“Can’t blame me for trying. See you soon.”

 

Once in the car, you fought the urge to cry as you watched Gabriel walk to his new Dodge Challenger. You smirked at the thought of how hot he looked in that car but your heart ached watching him walk away. He was so willing to take you back. You could easily tell him that you would go back to being his and he would be happy as a clam.

 

“This is going to be interesting…


	2. Chapter 2

_If you’re not the one for me_

_Then I’ll come back and bring you to your knees_

_If you’re not the one for me_

_Why do I hate the idea of being free?_

_And if I’m not the one for you_

_You’ve gotta stop holding me the way you do_

_Oh when you found that the one for you_

_Why have we been through what we have been through_

_It’s so cold out here in your wilderness_

_I want you to be my keeper_

_But not if you are so reckless_

 

Walking into the house, You knew Molly hadn’t got home from Ellen’s yet. You turned, looking at Gabriel.

 

“She’ll be home soon. Sam usually picks her up on his way home from the office.”

 

Gabriel nodded. The two of you stood in awkward silence for a moment before Gabriel turned looking down at you. The moment that he touched your face, this time, you didn’t pull away. This time you stepped closer. Gabriel didn’t wait for you to protest this time. He leaned down pressing a tender kiss to your lips. To his shock, you didn’t push him away. You actually kissed back. It wasn’t a rough needy kiss but instead just tender.

 

Right as he was about to slip his tongue in the front door opened and closed. You quickly stepped away from Gabriel as you heard some keys fall on the table by the door. Sam was home. That was Sam’s normal entrance. A few moments later, Sam walked into the room with his suite jacket in one arm and Molly in the other. He froze seeing Gabriel. Sam looked between you and the one person on earth that he would still like to beat the shit out of. His sensible side said he needed to give Gabriel a chance for Molly but the big brother in him was ready to split the guys skull.

 

Gabriel meanwhile, was about to make “Samsquatch” joke but he stopped the moment his eyes landed on the baby in the younger Winchester’s arms. She was so clearly his. Molly had his eyes and hair but your beautiful facial features. His heart ached realizing how much of her life he had missed.

 

You walked to Sam to take the baby from him. Molly eagerly reached for you the moment that you walked over. You smiled kissing her cheek hugging the baby as you walked over to Gabriel.

 

“Gabriel, she’s really shy so just a heads up. Molly, this is your daddy.”

 

Molly looked at Gabriel carefully. Her amber eyes looked at Gabriel carefully before she turned her head burying her face in your shoulder. Gabriel couldn’t help the feeling of his heart sinking. Part of him was praying that she would reach for him and when she looked at him almost fearfully it killed him.

 

You felt bad at the sad expression on Gabriel’s face. You knew that you should enjoy the pain after all the misery he had caused you...but you couldn't

 

“You’ll have to give her some time, Gabriel.”

 

Before Gabriel could respond the door opened and Cas walked in the room. Right away Gabriel wanted nothing more than to punch his younger brother in the face. The little jerk knew that Molly was around all this time and he never said one word to Gabriel about it. Cas froze the moment he saw his older brother glaring at him.

 

“Gabriel.”

 

“Hey bro. Forget to tell me something?”

 

Sam exchanged a wary expression with you. The last thing that anyone needed was for Cas and Gabriel to get in some epic fight that Dean would get into the moment he walked in the door. You focused your attention back on Gabriel.

 

“Why don’t you and I go talk somewhere? Sam could you and Cas take care of Molly?”

 

Gabriel glared at Cas the moment Molly reached for him giggling happily. He was jealous and he didn’t care if Cas knew it. Cas should have told him the truth before Molly was born. Sam nodded.

 

“Yeah, we got her. Y/n, make good choices.”

 

Gabriel glared at Sam.

 

“Like getting back with me?”

 

Sam nodded.

 

“Pretty much.”

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes turning and walking from the room he glanced back to see you kissing the baby goodbye before following him.

 

The next few hours were pretty smooth. You could see that Gabriel was clearly bothered by what happened at the house with Molly. Gabriel had downed a few shots of whiskey. You knew when Gabriel drank whiskey he would turn into a needy whore. Whiskey literally made his clothes fall off. You smirked at cheesy line and tried to focus on your daughter.

 

“She will love you, Gabe.”

 

Gabriel nodded.

 

“Want to come back to my place for a bit?”

 

He asked instantly. You frowned.

 

“Go home with you? You know where that is going to lead.”

 

Gabriel shrugged.

 

“I’m not saying you have to fuck me.”

 

You rolled your eyes as Gabriel stood holding out his hand. This is what caused your problems in the beginning. The two of you should have taken the time to get to know each other fully. Actually, date not just immediately let Gabriel inside of you.

 

Whether it be the booze that the two of you had both downed or it be the fact you were being a needy bitch, you got right in Gabriel’s car.

 

“Are you good to drive?”

 

You asked carefully. Gabriel glared at you before scoffing.

 

“Please, I have been drinking more than that little bit in the past year. You want to know what you’ve done to me? I drink myself to sleep every night because of you. I hear you in my fucking sleep, Y/n.”

 

You winched. Here came hateful Gabriel. You waited for him to start the borderline emotional abuse but he didn’t. His fingers gripped the steering wheel so tight they were going white.

 

“Well, it’s been a fucking picnic for me, Gabriel! How do you think I feel thinking about you kissing and fucking some other girl because I didn’t put out enough for your liking?!”

 

Gabriel sighed,

 

“It’s always going to be that isn’t it? For always and forever…I’ll always be your selfish philandering boyfriend.”

 

You sighed.

 

“You really hurt me, Gabriel. I was so in love with you and I was never enough. You always had to have the whores.”

 

Gabriel looked dead ahead, his eyes cold.

 

“I never kissed them. I only kissed you.”

 

You looked surprised.

 

“You what?”

 

Gabriel frowned.

 

“You heard me. I never kissed them. I only kissed you. Like I only fucked you raw...”

 

You smirked.

 

“Gabriel, you’re such a slut.”

 

Gabriel smirked at that. He knew it was true.

 

“How about we have some wild crazy makeup sex?”

 

You laughed.

 

“You just want to find any excuse to get inside of me.”

 

Gabriel smirked.

 

“Well, you’re hot and take my cock so well.”

 

Getting back to Gabriel’s house, you were shocked to see nothing had changed. Gabriel literally left everything the way it was when you had left.

 

Moments later, Gabriel’s arms wrapped around your waist.

 

“Mhm sugar you smell so nice. Are you on birth control? Don’t need any more little surprises.”

 

You whimpered when Gabriel’s hand sliding up your thigh. He turned you in his arms and pressing you against the wall for a heated kiss. You moaned against his lips.

 

“Tell me what you want sugar?”

 

Gabriel moaned in between kisses. You swallowed as Gabriel began to rock his hips against you. You turned to push him down on the couch. Gabriel looked a little surprised as you quickly perched yourself on his lap.

 

“You’re doing what I say tonight.”

 

You said making Gabriel’s eyes widen. He seemed slightly shocked by your sudden dominant side.

 

“Uh…um okay.”

 

He managed to get out looking a bit unsure of the situation. Gabriel was used to being in control.

 

“Same safe word sugar?”

 

You rocked your hips into Gabriel’s, making him hiss as you reached up grabbing a fist full of his hair.

 

“Chocolate it is. Be a good boy and do what I tell you.”

 

Gabriel groaned as you continued to rock yourself against his now raging hard-on. At this point, he was dying to get inside of you.

 

“Come one sugar. Let me get out of these tight pants…let me inside of you.”

 

You smacked his hands away from the fly of his jeans.

 

“No. You wanted to act like a slut then I’m going to treat you like one.”

 

Gabriel didn’t look too pleased now.

 

“You aren’t doing this to me. Not like this. You want to dominate me you can but you're not calling me a slut.”

 

You got up walking across the room and started putting on your abandoned high heels.

 

“What the hell are you doing?”

 

Gabriel asked coldly. You turned, looking at him with a displeased expression.

 

“Gabriel, you were a slut. As usual, you won’t admit the wrong you committed. You want us to be back in a relationship but you won’t even acknowledge what ruined us in the first place.”

 

Gabriel stood quickly, yanking his button-down shirt off sending a few buttons flying to random places around the corner.

 

“I never said I was perfect, Y/n. I’m sorry for what I’ve done to you. You didn’t deserve that. I want to make love to you not us just have mad animal sex.”

 

You shook your head.

 

“I’m not making love to you until I can trust you. I’ll fuck you all you want but making love is another story.”

 

Gabriel sighed.

 

“So when I say I love you it means nothing?”

 

You shook your head again.

 

“Not until you can prove it to me. Words are words, Gabriel. Actions mean everything.”

 

Gabriel looked at you a moment before walking to the desk in the corner. He opened a drawer and handed you a set of handcuffs.

 

“Do whatever the fuck you want to me then.”

 

Gabriel turned walking to the bedroom waiting to hear your footsteps behind him. He stood in the bedroom with his hands on his hips until he felt your arms wrap around him.

 

“That didn’t take long.”

 

Gabriel said softly as your fingers worked on the button of his jeans.

 

“What’s the rules, sugar?”

 

He asked as you cupped the noticeable bulge in his tight jeans. Gabriel moaned under your touch.

 

“You can’t touch me. I can touch you all that I want.”

 

Gabriel growled when you removed your body from his body.

 

“Strip and lay down.”

 

Gabriel quickly did what he was told, letting you handcuff him to the bed. He watched with wide eyes as you let the sundress that you were wearing fall to the ground. The sight of you in lingerie left Gabriel gasping. He had forgotten how beautiful your body was.

 

You walked to him, settling yourself over his aching erection. Gabriel groaned at the feeling of his skin on the lace of your panties. The sensations of her your fingers running over his abs and chest was becoming too much to handle.

 

“Sugar, please…I need you. One request…no ass stuff.”

 

You giggled as you lowered yourself down his body. Gabriel moaned as your tongue worked down his chest and stomach stopping right as you got to his cock.

 

“Baby…please…I need…”

 

You sat up letting your hands gently massage his balls resulting in Gabriel’s hips bucking.

 

“What do you need?”

 

“You! I need you to fuck me, suck me, anything…”

 

You giggled running your fingers down his thighs before letting your fingers stroke over his cock. Precum was dripping onto his heaving stomach as you began to jerk him. Gabriel’s golden eyes were focused on the ceiling as he mewed at the friction.

 

You resisted the urge to tell him to stop moaning like a whore in heat. Smirking at the thought, you lowered your mouth to his cock. Gabriel struggled with the handcuffs to be able to watch you. He cried out as you took him into your mouth, licking the precum off of the head of his cock.

 

“Fucking tease”

 

Gabriel groaned, instantly regretting his decision when you let his cock fall out of your mouth.

 

“Tease? Tease huh…well you’re about to see a tease.”

 

You got off of the bed and walked into the living room. Gabriel was worried for a moment that you were going to leave him handcuffed to the bed with the biggest erection he had ever had. When you came back, his eyes widened seeing a vibrator in your hand. Gabriel looked at you with wide eyes.

 

“Chocolate chocolate chocolate.”

 

You rolled your eyes, fighting the urge to chuckle at the obvious fear on his face.

 

“Jesus, I’m not going to use it on you. I’m going to make you watch me get myself off. Keep your safe words for later.”

 

Gabriel watched with wide eyes as you put the vibrator to your lips sucking it like you did his cock before laying back. He could easily see your glistening pussy just inches away. If he could get the damned handcuffs off he could easily grab you and slam in. He moaned as watched the vibrator go inside of your tight body.

 

You moaned at the sensation. Sure, you couldn’t wait to feel Gabriel inside of you but this moment was pretty damn hot too. You smirked at the thought of earlier that morning you were dreading seeing Gabriel. Now here you were fucking him.

 

“He is definitely my weakness.”

 

You thought with a smile. You continued to drive the vibrator into your body for the next few moments.

 

“Gabriel, harder.”

 

You whimpered before crying his name harder. Watching you come apart on some toy, Gabriel growled. He had never wanted to beat off so badly in his life!

 

“Please fuck me.”

 

He managed to get out through gritted teeth. You removed the vibrator.

 

“Want to lick this clean? Remember what I taste like then I’ll fuck you?”

 

Gabriel nodded with wide eyes.

 

“Lose the toy. Let me lick you clean. Sit on my face, sugar.”

 

You quickly did as he asked; lowering your body enough so he could get his tongue inside of you. Moaning, you loved the feeling his tongue licking your folds. Your juices were dripping down his chin when you pulled away.

 

“Good boy.”

 

You cooed lovingly leaning down pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

 

“I’ll fuck you now.”

 

You said sweetly, taking his cock firmly in one hand and lowering yourself onto him. Both Gabriel and yourself moaned at the contact. The tightness was astounding to both. Maybe it had been the lack of sex or just the pent up desire but this felt almost as good as your first time together. You began to move rock your hips, grinding your clit against his body. Gabriel muttered a slew of lewd comments knowing he wouldn’t last long. Watching you play with a vibrator, the short blow job, and not to mention the fondling, Gabriel didn’t want his orgasm to be denied any longer.

 

“Baby, I’m about to explode.”

 

Gabriel managed to get out. You moaned tightening your body around him and bounced harder.

 

“Gabriel, make me come again.”

 

You cried. Gabriel thrust his hips harder trying any way he could to make you come again. When he felt your body tighten and begin to get wetter, Gabriel smiled.

 

“Come with me, sugar. Come undone on me like you used to.”

 

That was all of the encouragement that you needed to come, screaming Gabriel’s name. It didn’t take much more to feel him become more erratic with his thrusts. He cried out the moment he finished hard inside of you. Neither moved for a moment recovering from mind shattering orgasms.

 

You were the first to move away looking at Gabriel in all of his naked glory. His chest heaved as he tried to recover from his orgasm. You smirked, wickedly.

 

“I’m not done with you.”

 

Gabriel’s golden eyes widened.

 

“Wha…”

 

He barely got the words out when your hands wrapped around his still hard erection. Gabriel whimpered when you began to roughly jerk his cock with one hand massage his balls with the other. Gabriel cried out at the over stimulation. It went between intense pleasure and almost painful. When he felt another orgasm coming, Gabriel cried out bucking into your hand. You egged him on calling him every sugary sweet pet name encouraging him to explode again didn’t help. Gabriel moaned as he felt his hot seed going all over his stomach.

 

“Chocolate.”

 

He managed to get out, knowing you would probably try to fuck him again. You froze, looking up at Gabriel to make sure he couldn’t handle anymore.

 

“Chocolate?”

 

Gabriel nodded muttering chocolate again quietly. You smiled as you carefully undid the handcuffs. Gabriel began to rub his sore wrists as he looked up at you with big eyes. You dropped down to his side. You had an abandoned towel from his morning shower that Gabriel had carelessly thrown to the floor in your hand. Gabriel watched as you cleaned the come off of his stomach.

 

“What lesson did we learn?”

 

You asked in schoolmarm like voice. Gabriel’s eyes rolled to yours, clearly amused.

 

“Never to cheat again. I’m only a slut for you.”

 

You smiled pressing a kiss to his lips.

 

“You’re my slut.”

 

Gabriel laughed.

 

“Just like you are mine. We need a shower then get some sleep.”

 

You watched as Gabriel stood walking to the master bathroom and began to mess with the shower. Part of you knew what happened was a bad idea but the other part was more than ready to see what could happen between the two of you…only time could tell.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning you woke wrapped in Gabriel’s arms. You carefully reached your phone to make sure all was good at home. A message from both Sam and Dean caught your attention.

Dean: “Please tell me that you used protection? We don’t need another miniature Gabriel.”

Sam “Take care sissy”

You sighed before turning in Gabriel’s arms pressing a kiss to his cheek. His amber eyes snapped open clearly shocked to see the previous night was not another dream.

“Well damn, that actually happened.”

He replied with a satisfied smirk. You put your phone down before laying back against Gabriel’s chest. Lacing your fingers through his, you pressed kisses to each of his knuckles.

“Did you think it was some kind of dream or something?”

Gabriel nodded. He fought off the feeling of depression that came back.

“You don’t realize how much I have been dreaming about you lately, sugar.”

You were pleased by Gabriel’s comment. What he didn’t know was you too had spent many days over the past year wondering if Gabriel was missing you. Regardless of the disastrous relationship you still cared. You would have never admitted those feelings to Sam or Dean. They would have gone off the chain if they knew that you were even remotely still in love with Gabriel. Hell, there were some days that you were annoyed with yourself for loving him back then.

Now you were thankful everything seemed to be fixing itself. Maybe Gabriel had changed and he was ready to be the man that he needed to be? You were ready to give him the benefit of the doubt. The task at hand now as getting Sam and Dean to see that Gabriel was different. 

“I’ve missed you too…more than you know.”

Gabriel ran a hand through his bed and sex ravaged hair.

“So we area good? I mean I hope after the sex that we had last night we are good but…I need to know.”

Gabriel said in almost unsure of himself whisper. The tone sounded so foreign to you. It wasn’t like Gabriel to be unsure of himself! That was something that was few and far between when that happened. You could probably count on one hand the times that you had heard this tone in your lover’s voice.

“Yes, we are fine Gabriel. I promise.”

Gabriel looked pleased as he put his arms behind his head.

“We have a lot of time to make up for.”

Later that morning, you went home to make sure Molly was doing okay. Gabriel didn’t want to let you get out of bed but he knew his daughter needed her mother. He could only hope that in time he would be able to convince you to move back in with him. Maybe the house wouldn’t be so damn quiet anymore! 

After finding out that he had a daughter Gabriel knew that he needed to get his shit together. Sure, it was literally yesterday that he found out that he needed to grow up but that was beside the point! He would change for Molly. She didn’t need to see him being a man whore and breaking her mother’s heard. There was no more being a man whore. 

As you redressed from the night before Gabriel stood watching you with sad eyes. Part of him worried that you wouldn’t come back. Although you had given him multiple assurances that you wanted him he was still worried. What if you saw this as a bit of a revenge fuck? What if you would use this as an opportunity to break his heart?

“Gabriel?”

He looked up quickly when you said his name.

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry. Did you say something?”

 

You nodded.

 

“I said I have to get going.”

 

Gabriel stood quickly.

 

“Am I going to get to see you again soon? You and Molly both?”

 

You reached out tucking one of Gabriel’s bedridden curls away from his face.

 

“Yes. I was serious when I said that I wanted to work this out.”

 

You liked the smile that Gabriel gave you. It was an honest and genuine smile. That was the smile that he had given you the night that he had told “I love you” for the first time.

 

“I do too…more than you know. I am going to meet Castiel and Michael for brunch.”

 

You winced.

 

“Don’t give Cas too hard of a time okay? What happened wasn’t his fault. I was the one that told him not to tell you.”

 

Gabriel kissed your hand with a Cheshire cat smile. You knew telling him to be good was essentially pointless. Gabriel wouldn’t say it to you but he was angry with Cas. You had a sinking feeling that Gabriel and Cas’ already strained relationship was going to be a lot more strained.

 

“I’ll be good.”

 

Later that morning Gabriel was on his way to meet his brother’s at their usual brunch spot. Even though they weren’t a close family by any means, especially after their parents died, Gabriel still met up with Michael and Cas once every two weeks for brunch. Michael sat looking at the menu when Gabriel walked up. His dark eyes rolled up to his little brother.

 

“There you are. I was wondering if you and Cas forgot what day it was. Please don’t tell me what you have been doing. I am plenty disturbed enough from the soap opera known as your life.”

 

Gabriel shrugged sitting down.

 

“Whatever floats your boat, Mikey.”

 

Michael shot him a dirty look. Michael hated being called Mikey. He was a big shot lawyer and wanted to be treated like an adult. To Gabriel, he was an adult that had a stick permanently inserted up his ass. Gabriel looked up as Cas trudged up.

 

“Well look who it is. If it isn’t my traitor of a little brother.”

 

“Gabriel, don’t.”

 

Cas said calmly. The last thing he wanted at the moment was to get into an argument with Gabriel! Michael meanwhile, looked all kinds of confused. He looked between his younger brothers practically scratching his head.

 

“What are you two talking about and what is going on?”

 

Gabriel looked over at Michael.

 

“Wait you don’t know Michael? You don’t know how I have a daughter and our little brother has never said a fucking word to me?”

Michael’s mouth fell as he looked between his brothers a moment. He clearly didn’t know what to say for a moment.

“Well, I expected you to have a couple of kids running around out there somewhere. Shit, Gabriel, you fuck anything with two legs and a pussy! Who is the mother anyway? Please tell me that it wasn’t some streetwalker. Well, if it was I can actually help you with a case like that. Do you want the kid? Cas, why didn’t you tell him? I have so many questions.”

Gabriel was glaring at Michael angrily.

“Y/n is no streetwalker!”

Michael looked relieved at that information. He took a sip of his water before easing back into his chair.

“Thank god it was with Y/n Winchester. I’ll give you this Gabriel at least you picked a decent woman to knock up.”

Gabriel hadn’t looked up from the drink in front of him for a moment before looking over at Cas.

“She’s a year old Michael and I haven’t seen a damn thing of her until yesterday. I could have known sooner if Cas would have opened his mouth. But no…he was too busy sucking Dean off.”

Michael held his hand up.

“Enough, Gabriel. Cas can you please explain yourself?”

Cas who had been sitting silently clenching his fists finally spoke for himself.

“Y/n asked me not to tell him because they weren’t in a good place. Their relationship had ended because of the way our brother is. Y/n didn’t think that he would be a suitable father. I agreed with her at the time. Partially because I didn’t think Gabriel would be adequately able to care for her or the child the way that they needed. I was wrong though I should have told him.”

Gabriel glared at Cas.

“Yeah, you should have! I missed so much with Molly because you didn’t open your mouth!”

Cas sighed looking down at his lap. Michael looked between his brothers still clearly shocked by everything that had happened.

“Gabriel, what are you going to do now that you know?”

Gabriel’s amber eyes focused on his older brother’s questioning face.

“Y/n and I are back together. Right now I have to kiss ass so I can fix everything that I fucked up.”

Cas’ blue eyes focused on Gabriel.

“You get another chance like you always seem to don’t fuck it up!”


End file.
